Kaley Cuoco
Kaley Christine Cuoco ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, die am 30. November 1985 in Camarillo, Kalifornien zur Welt kam. Leben & Karriere Im Alter von 6 Jahren arbeitete Kaley Cuoco als Model und trat in diversen Werbespots auf. Ihre erste größere Rolle hatte sie 1992 in dem Fernsehfilm Am Abgrund an der Seite von Donald Sutherland und Tim Matheson. Unter anderem hatte sie auch mehrere Gastauftritte. Eine Hauptrolle hatte sie 1998 in der Mini-Serie Mr. Murder. Internationale Bekanntheit erlangte sie jedoch erst 2002 durch die Rolle der Bridget Hennessy in Meine wilden Töchter. Danach war sie als Billie Jenkins in der 8. Staffel von Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen zu sehen. Seit September 2007 ist sie als Penny in der US-Sitcom The Big Bang Theory zu sehen, die seit dem 11. Juli 2009 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt wird. Cuoco lebt derzeit in San Fernando Valley, Kalifornien. Im September 2010 brach sie sich während des Reittrainings ein Bein. Ihr Charakter Penny ''wurde daraufhin für 2 Episoden aus der laufenden vierten Staffel von ''The Big Bang Theory gestrichen. Anschließend wurde sie jeweils so in Szene gesetzt, dass man das gebrochene Bein nicht sah. So wurde sie zum Beispiel in der Cheesecake Factory hinter der Bar gezeigt anstatt wie üblich als Kellnerin. Am 7. August 2011 moderierte sie die Teen Choice Awards 2011 und am 11. Januar 2012 die Peoples Choice Awards 2012. Persönliches Cuoco enthüllte in einem Interview im CBS-Watch!-Magazin, dass sie eine zweijährige Beziehung mit The Big Bang Theory Co-Star Johnny Galecki hatte. Sie hielten ihre Beziehung von der Öffentlichkeit fern. Die Trennung erfolgte Ende 2009 auf freundschaftlicher Basis. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1992: Am Abgrund (Quicksand: No Escape) * 1995: Virtuosity * 1997: Der gebuchte Mann (Picture Perfect) * 1997: Die Zahnfee (Toothless) * 1998: Mr. Murder – Er wird dich finden ... (Mr. Murder) * 2000: Die Bowling Gang (Alley Cats Strike) * 2000: Die Bradys – Wie alles begann (Growing Up Brady) * 2000: Und das soll der Himmel sein? (Can't Be Heaven) * 2001: Ladies Man * 2002–2005: Meine wilden Töchter (8 Simple Rules... for Dating My Teenage Daughter, Fernsehserie) * 2004: Debating Robert Lee * 2004: 10.5 – Die Erde bebt (10.5) * 2004: Fashion Girl – Der Pate trägt Prada (Crimes of Fashion) * 2004: The Hollow * 2005: Farewell Bender * 2005: Lucky 13 * 2005–2006: Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Charmed, Fernsehserie, Folge 8.01–8.22) * 2006: Separated at Worth * 2007: Cougar Club * Seit 2007: The Big Bang Theory * 2008: Killer Movie * 2010: The Penthouse * 2010: Sleepaway Camp Reunion * 2011: Hop – Osterhase oder Superstar? (Hop) * 2015: Die Trauzeugen AG ( The Weeding Ringer ) Gastauftritte * 1994: Ausgerechnet Alaska (Northern Exposure, Folge 5.15) * 1994: Willkommen im Leben (My So-Called Life, Folge 1.04) * 1996: Ellen (Folge 4.06) * 2001: Eine himmlische Familie (7th Heaven, Folge 6.05) * 2001: The Ellen Show (Folge 1.14) * 2003: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Folge 4.04) * 2004: Complete Savages (Folge 1.7) * 2005: Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Folgen 1.26–1.27) * 2005: Pet Star (Folge 3.14) * 2005–2006: Loonatics Unleashed (3 Folgen) * 2006: Prison Break (Folgen 2.15–2.16) * 2009: Warehouse 13 (Folge 1.10) Weblinks * Englische Fanseite von Kaley Cuoco Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem Artikel Kaley Cuoco aus der freien Enzyklopädie Wikipedia und steht unter der Doppellizenz GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation und Creative Commons CC-BY-SA 3.0 Unported (Kurzfassung). In der Wikipedia ist eine Liste der Autoren verfügbar. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Zu überarbeitende Originalkopien